Shatter Glass Lust
by ToBeAJabberwocky
Summary: LM/SS SS/RB - School years.- It's abusive to hold your heart for a specific one, only to watch them walk away and share their love with others. At one point or another, one side always wants more and commitment is not always something so easily attainable for the lives of those so young, dark and hopeless.
1. Chapter 1

**New story with a new pairing. If you guys like it I'll continue it, but you have to let me know! Otherwise this was something on the back of my mind that I found time to put down. LET ME KNOW!**

 **YAY one comment, so I went back and edited both chapters and I'm going to work on this more. I'm not sure it will get as much attention as Masquerade and Twilight Twins, but work shall be done. More likes and stuffs from you guys, the more I'll write so if you like it let me know.**

LS/SS

Lucius 6th year,

Severus 15 Lucius 16

* * *

It was a dirty side of town.

A kind of dirty that Lucius Malfoy refused to contaminate his finer clothing to. So in preparation to visit his dear friend, the aristocratic boy donned a black button down short sleeve under a light fabric travel coat that hung tailed at the back of his knees, a pair polished boots exposed from under his black, looser style pants that held up by a silver, basic belt.

Spinners End was accessible by muggle train, and since Narcissa insisted on meeting Lucius at a muggle park after his meeting with Severus, the tube seemed to be the fastest option seeing how he was yet able to legally apperate.

He boarded the nasty subway and scrunched his fingers against the pull of the leather gloves as he took a seat and waited until the final stop was called.

When muggles got off, Lucius and other magic stayed aboard, and soon the flickering of lights announced their entry into the magic world.

He waited the appropriate stops, avoiding eye contact and glaring out the window in front of him before silently getting off and stepping on the overrun platform, where plants grew through the many cracks and missing planks of rotting wood. He sighed out the subway air and started his journey to the appropriate house number.

Tobias Snape was in the driveway, Lucius notice this immediately and twisted his face into a disgusted snarl. The muggle was standing with a hose in one hand, and a beer in the other and seemed to be washing the family muggle vehicle.

"Mr. Snape." Lucius forced his Malfoy mannerisms on the muggle who he would rather hex.

"Lucius." The father spat back with equal to greater disgust.

"Is Severus here?"

A disgusted snort came from the father who turned back to his car and motioned in the direction of the backyard gate with his beer.

Lucius pulled the string lock on the gate, and slipped through the door, greeting the two large dogs that came to greet him. Rather quickly, Lucius heard the loud, angry music that stemmed from the far off shed that sat with it's door open beneath a large tree in the far corner of the backyard. He traveled the patchy, brown yard and pulled back the Slytherin privacy flag the younger boy had hung after his first year.

Severus's mother had magicked the shed larger than its outer structure, and Severus shared it with various tools and muggle yard equipment with enough room for himself. When Severus took over the shed he hung various posters, artifacts, and muggle colored string lights. Instead of pulling furniture home from the streets, Lucius bought couches, chairs, tables and various other assortments, more for personal pleasure and comfort then for Severus. Holding an odd mixture of Muggle and Magic, Lucius found himself still in discomfort of the running Television and closed potions lab book on the desk behind him.

Lucius looked up as Severus came around the corner opposite him, and Severus leaned against the threshold atop the two stairs that entered into the sheds den. The black haired boy crossed his arms and looked at Lucius through narrowed eyes.

Though Severus was only fifteen, he was an old soul already whos behavior would show far past his age. It was one of the many things that drew Lucius to the battered boy.

"No need for such hostilities, my friend."

"Said the cobra to the mouse."

"Oh, hush."

Severus pushed off the threshold and took the steps downward to Lucius, dropping his inner walls and landing himself heavily on the couch with his ankle on the table and a large sigh from his chest.

"Hard day?" Lucius asked with a wave of his hand.

"Do you want to study Herbology with me?" Severus gruffed.

"I'm not smoking your muggle drugs."

"So much hate for the man who likes his booze and stimulus in heavy quantities."

"Party drugs, Severus."

"Party drugs." Severus huffed, leaning forward and taking a glass canister with long thin fingers.

Lucius moved around the shed while Severus did his thing and after a moment of knowing silence, Lucius landed in the armchair at his friend's side and partook in the indulgence with a silencing glare.

Lucius leaned back in the chair and took a moment to relax. His leg raised from it's spot and landed in front of him on the table in front of him. This wouldn't have been so much of a problem if Severus's leg wasn't already there.

"Lucius.." Severus said slowly, looking between their crossed ankles to the open doorway with the waving flag as the only visual barrier.

Lucius smirked and curved an eyebrow at his near muggle friend, "Yes?"

Severus pulled his leg from under Lucius, and set his feet on the floor holding his legs comfortably apart as his black eyes gleamed with apprehension.

Lucius had grown a fondness for the boy that pushed past friendly boundaries, and in the most recent years when Severus succumb to the Malfoy charm, the attraction turned mutual. Lucius smirked as Severus looked to the flashing screen across from him as Lucius's mind ran memories of heated nights and sparking touches that penetrated the younger man's mind, bringing out more of a reaction in Severus then the boy would have wished.

A dark chuckle came from Lucius, who pushed to his feet and slipped behind the couch, placing a hand on either shoulder and giving a massaging tighten.

"Seriously Lucius, stop." Severus panicked by the lack of private security as he felt Lucius's breath hit his neck. He pushed off the couch and out of Lucius's grasp.

The blond was ready, and hurdled the couch with ease, and pushed hard into Severus, shoving him across room and into the wall, his forearm landing by the boys head blocking the escape while he pushed his chest against Severus's. Severus let out a harsh exhale and closed his eyes, attempting to keep control as Lucius firmness pressed against his thigh.

Another dark smirk from the taller blond, and Lucius stepped away, leaving Severus to collapse his body in release. Lucius watched with distinguished dominance as Severus quickly pulled himself together, stiffening his form and moving off the wall with grounded steps.

"I wouldn't fuck you in here anyway." Lucius looked around, turning his face in disgust at the dirty, obvious lower-middleclass furnished shed.

Severus was what Lucius would call a prude. He didn't take chances, didn't tolerate compressible behavior, he wasn't fun. But then again, that's why he and Narcissa.

Lucius was not gay by any means, but that did not mean he would be able to be if he were. The Malfoy family highly discouraged "faggotry" and it was obvious from the start that Lucius would be wed and seen of the arm of women regardless of his personal pleasures.

Narcissa was a beautiful girl with an amazing body. She was intelligent, outgoing, friendly, and socially advanced, perfect and loyal in every way. But Lucius was not as social, he was not as out going and it was Severus's shadow lore that dragged the man from his to-be wife and to the boy made of broken glass.

The boy didn't give up his sexual fight easily. It had taken years of advancements and subtleties. A few times in the dark and privacy of night, he would get close to the young boy, only for Severus to throw a hex or slip his snaky self away. It was when Lucius made a scene did Severus finally give the blond attention.

It was one time with the Marauders during school. The Gryffindor group had come down on Severus hard and unfairly and by the end, Sirius, James and Remus were unconscious on the way to the hospital wing with severe injuries, while Lucius was taking stride to the Headmaster's office with the scuff of his robes held tightly by Professor Mcgonagall.

There he reared his Malfoy name, cursing on about Albus being unfit for Headmaster while such abusive actions were taking place within his school. He threatened the Headmaster with his father, and made fair points that, as Severus also recovered in the Hospital wing, the Marauders needed a talking too. The act loyalty gave Severus the spark Lucius was looking for, and the night after Severus was released from the Hospital wing, they shared their first moment in the protection of a locked classroom.

"Come Severus, we're leaving."

"Lucius…."

He spun back to Severus on toe and looked at the boy with a cocked head.

"Why Severus, the sun is up, I can not expect a shag from you while visibility is so high. I know you better than that.. "

Severus turned his lip up at the man's comment, "Muggle or Magic."

"Muggle London." Lucius replied with a gleam in his eye.

Rolling his eyes, Severus pulled a broken in, knee length trench coat on, and pulled the shed door closed and and locked the door behind him, clicking the latch and spinning the muggle number spinner.

Lucius would have time for Severus tonight, but for now, Lucius placed the face of the friend, and placed his attention on the meeting of those that waited for them in London.


	2. Smut, Boys and Jealously

**Smut** **, Boys and Jealously**

* * *

With a final thrust, Lucius released himself into his partner, wrapping his fingers in Severus's raven hair and hip, and giving a hard pull back as the pain brought the younger man to his own climax. Lucius moved off Severus, who allowed his elbows to give out and to fall on his rolling shoulder, relaxing on his back as the sheets covered his waist.

Lucius sat off the side of the bed, and Severus allowed his eyes to trace the mans back as he sat on the edge of the bed. Lucius body had been made up of flawless skin, a naturally strong form, as well as a naturally built one. His blond hair traced to the middle of his back and Severus reached up and ran two fingers through the ends of the silk blond hair.

Lucius's shoulders relaxed and hunched as Severus's trailed his fingers down the mans back. Enjoying the touch for only a few moment's, Lucius decided on completely pulling on and securing his pants before turning looking down at his school mate that sat up, half exposed and wrapped in black sheets that only accentuated the pale and scarred skin of his upper body.

"Go wash up. I expect to see you in the courtyard in an hour. Narcissa and family will be there so...look presentable."

"So..hide the hickies I keep telling you not to give me?" Severus's voice was low and cracked with a smile.

Lucius leaned heavy on the mattress and moved in towards Severus. Meeting eyes for a moment, Lucius brushed his lips against the paled ones of Severus. The blond gave a smirk and bit Severus's lip sharply before standing up straight.

'I couldn't just allow others to think you're alone..."

Severus didn't say anything past this, and Lucius stole another kiss from before pushing away and slipping from the Headboy's dorm.

Severus would go to do what he needed, and he would spend time with the Slytherins he was acquainted with, always wearing the face he was supposed too and trained to hold as natural. Lucius couldn't keep himself from glancing over every now and then though, looking away before it became obvious to those around.

That night, Severus would sit up in his bed, drapes sealing him from the outside room, thinking hard about the situation he was currently in. Although he had no interest in relationships and the wounds from Lily were still too fresh to care about anyone, he disliked the feeling of freedom Lucius had with others. He wasn't jealous, maybe, and had noticed quickly that he was the only male Lucius seemed to interact in such a way. But, Lucius was a player and spent many nights in the beds of others girls and for a man like Severus, it personally made him sick.

Severus could do as he wished as well, Lucius never attempted to hold the boy down, only show those around him they were not the only one.

And for awhile, it seemed to work.

* * *

Lucius's sharp grey eyes watched the raven haired boy as he sat among the talkative group that huddled on a set of stone benches in the transfiguration courtyard. Severus had grown his hair out a few inches past his shoulders over the past few years and the setting sun glinted off his black shine in an alurring way. He watched a grin pass Snapes cold expression as Narcissa chirped a snappy come back to her sisters play taunting, and his Onyx eyes slid in Lucius's direction not long after. They met gaze for a moment before Lucius casually looked away, and engaged in the conversation and those around as if it were nothing at all.

Keeping his attention off Severus, who had already looked away, Lucius watched Narcissa and Bellatrix sit huddled together against the autumn chill, arms entwined and fingers laced as their expressions broke into laughter and jaunty tones.

That's when Lucius noticed Regulus.

His eyes were lingering on the token of his private obsession, and he watched for a moment as Black starred in thought, using a very similar fashion as he did when looking at the raven haired boy. Lucius narrowed his eyes dangerously on the unknowing classmate, before pulling his glare away as Narcissa nudged him playfully.

Things would get taken care of regarding Regulus.. but now was not the time


	3. Can you still be saved?

**Can you still be Saved?**

Severus slipped down the silent hallway with soundless steps. It was late, but sneaking out after lights out was Slytherin nature, and he had places to be and the skill to get there.

It wasn't Lucius he was meeting in the dead of night, as much as it sounded strange to Severus, it was the older Regulus who had asked from the boy to meet him in the Room of Requirements.

There had been one sided attention the last week, Severus noticed. He could feel eyes on him, and while those story grey of Lucius did not bother him, those of Regulus did.

There was something with that kid, something Severus saw in himself that he did not see in Lucius. Regulus had this tendency never to call muggleborns mudbloods unless the situation called for it, he didn't seem the have same kind of hype as Lucius had about this Dark Lord, and in the end, Severus saw the man try to avoid the darkend situation in every way possible.

He stopped feet from the bare wall and took a deep breath as the sounds of crumbling stone echoed through the hallway acting as a sort of alarm. Slipping inside, Severus was met with silence and decided on looking around until Regulus made himself known.

"Snape."

The voice that came from behind a pile behind him jumped him, and Severus looked up too see Regulus step from his cover.

"Hello." Severus greeted suspiciously, placing his hand on his wand which awarded a grin from Regulus.

"Enough, We're in the same side."

"Of Slytherin?"

"No."

Severus was not a daft man, and there was click between the two of them from the start. Not the same as him and Lucius, but a need for communication over a topic that lay restricted until now.

"I've seen your face when Lucius talks about the Dark Mark. I know you had that thing for Lily, and I see how even though, like me, you enjoy the darkness, this path is not a path for you."

Severus stayed silent as Regulus just stared at him.

"Severus.."

"What?" Severus snapped defensively.

"Your not dumb enough to play into this charade are you?"

Severus's eyes narrowed, but he thought about the question nonetheless.

"It's tricky Regulus,"

"I understand.."

"There are things that can't be said.."

"And actions that can not be forwarded…" Regulus completed.

The two looked at each other for a moment before Severus dropped his head.

"No, Regulus… I do not think what we are about to do is the best path."

A look of much needed confirmation shone on Blacks face as his head nodded slowly.

"We are on the same team you and I." Regulus said softly.

"I suppose so."

"There is this rumor… there is something called the Order of-"

"Shut up!"

Regulus looked shocked as Severus pulled out his wand and waved it around the room detecting others or cracks in the defense.

'You know about it?" Regulus pushed almost excitedly.

Severus's sharp eyes glared back, and Regulus took a step back as Severus turned to face him again.

"No. And that be the truth. But if we truly do think alike but are stuck in the same situation, somethings are better left to wait to be said."

Regulus understood the pointand again nodded his head towards the stone young man.

"Are we done?" Severus asked irritably.

"Why do you stay so close to Lucius if you don't believe in the path."

Looking away for a moment, Severus soon brought his attention back. "Because I can still save him…"

Regulus looked through Severus's eyes and scraped the boys mind before allowing his face to fall and his head to nod.

"Your really believe that... don't you Severus?"


	4. Distractions

"Severus, tell me about Regulus Black."

Severus's form stiffened as the light, soft fingers belonging to Lucius traced down his bare spine. They were alone, locked behind protected walls of the private Slytherin Head Boys rooms. They were both shirtless but not stripped, Lucius was laying in the bed by Severus's cross legged, sitting upright position. He watched his fingers trace over both dim and shining white scars that came from the beatings Tobias would unleash upon his son.

Lucius knew better then to trace the scars, and it took a step of control not to aimlessly follow them in times of distraction. The two and only times Lucius had, Severus reacted psychotically. He would burst into an anger and jump away, he'd yell harshly about how he didn't like it, and it took Lucius to express an amount of dedication and assurance he hadn't given anyone in a long time, to calm the protesting crow of a boy.

Severus held blood running damage in his soul and in his mind. He was used to back turned attacks, and guerrilla warfare attacks. He showed signs of near constant stress about everything and The Marauders only worsened the the already extreme abuse to the young mans tipping point.

"What do you want to know?" Severus sighed, showing Lucius he had reached a well deserved relaxation.

"What do you know about him?"

"Not much." Severus shifted uncomfortably as Lucius's fingers traced down his tailbone.

"You run with him and his friends much more than I. You must have some sort of idea of the kind of person he is."

Pulling away, Severus moved to his knees and looked down at Lucius.

"What is this all about?"

"Something doesn't feel right about him." Lucius explained with a wave of his hand.

"Like what?" Severus hissed as his body moved and his leg slipped over Lucius midsection. Severus sat up straight stradling Lucius, as the blonde placed a hand on his waist and ran his thumb over the slightly protruding bone.

"I don't know.." Lucius voice trailed with interest as he curled his thumb under Severus's pant line and ran his thumb over the turning sensitive skin of his pelvic aarea.

He was becoming distracted, Severus could tell and to move the man further off the topic he allowed his waist to slide over the growing member he straddled.

"Severus.."

"What Lucius…." He growled, continuing with his pelvis into Lucius's, who gave a low groan and tightened his grip on his pale waist and tugged at his pants in lust.

"Answer my question." Lucius choked attempting to keep his head above water.

"What question again?" Severus breathed with a long, slow rub over Lucius fully erect boner that their pants kept apart.

With a flash Lucius's hand shot up and his fingers tightened around Severus throat with a force that forced a gagging noise from Severus upon contact. Lucius pulled Severus off him and onto his stomach, and was quick to crawl on top and position himself pinning Severus down and thrusting his hips against his backside.

"Come on Sev, don't make me do this. Just tell me what I want to know."

Lucius fingers snaked under Severus's stomach and had the pants buttons undone and his hand around Severus's firmly hardened cock in only a few seconds..

Severus gave a moan and bucked his hips against Lucius hold, which only made the older boy tightened his grasp harder and simulate the pleasure Severus was fighting against.

Severus wanted it, Lucius knew this. He knew Severus's avoiding game, and for awhile it worked. He was the only male Lucius acted sexually with, and with his array of women, Lucius found himself falling into the intoxication of Severus quickly.

"He's to be trusted."

Lucius gave another thrust which Severus bucked into Lucius hand a few times while giving a teeth gritted moan.

"Are you sure?" Lucius hissed propelling the sensation around Severus's dick himself.

"Lucius…"

He was close to an orgasum and Lucius only smiled and quickened his motion.

"Is Regulus Black to be trusted?"

Between gasps of breath, Severus moaned the affermeration Lucius wanted, and he finished Severus off with a marking bite on his shoulder. Slipping off Severus's huffing body, Lucius landed on his back with his head on the pillow and pulled the blanket around him. Shutting his eyes, he used the sound of Severus's heavy breathing to lull him to sleep.


	5. The Other Side of Glass

**The Other Side of Glass**

Severus and Regulus sat diagonal of each other at the dinner table of Hogwarts a few nights later. Narcissa was sitting next to Severus, as Bellatrix sat in front of him, Lucius was on the

other side of Bellatrix and would glance over to him and his to be wife every now and then, but chose to be quiet and keep his head down that meal.

Severus noticed the behavior quickly and watched Lucius in his peripherals through the meal, the time in the common room, up until the hour of night where the weaker and tired slipped away and the common room turned to silence and flickering shadows..

Eventually, Severus sat alone.

He sat sitting up against the wall on the cushioned bench by the open glass window that showed out into the lake. He sat with his feet flat and his knees up on long seat as his eyes locked on the book in his hand.

He was a night owl, always requiring less sleep than the others, while not being able to drift asleep until his mind broke under exhaustion anyway. He turned the page and felt his hearing zero in on foot steps coming down the staircase.

Already so young and splintered, Severus refused to keep his back to entryway, often finding himself fidgeting and unable to fully focus in class when others sat behind him. Severus moved his eyes up and watched through his shadow casting hair, as Regulus's form appeared from out of the shadow of the staircase.

Bringing his head up, Severus ran his tongue over his molars while shutting the book and sitting further up straight, eyes glaring as Regulus approached.

"We need to talk."

"Talking to me doesn't sound like a much of a necessity."

Regulus stared at him, looking the younger boy up and down as he decided to take seat off the opposite side of seat and looked into the empty, dark sea.

Severus lowered his head down to the book as he watched Regulus turn to the selves at his side and picked out some fish food and placed it in the one way feeder. Closing the contraption, Severus looked out the window as the fish food floated up and soon enough small fish arrived which would quickly lead to larger.

"This is why I think Slytherin has the best common room. We are under ground level, so even if the school were to be destroyed, the dungeons would be intact. And hopefully, so would our giant fish tank."

Looking from Regulus, who shone in waving light reflected from the water against the glass, to the larger, fanged fish that came to devour the litter guppies, Severus heard Regulus set himself to speak and slid his eyes over the words of the book blindly scanning as he waited.

"Look, I know there is something going on between you and Lucius, and honestly, you deserve better than someone who is forced to hide you his entire life."

"He's not hiding me from anyone." Severus snapped his head up and narrowed his eyes.

"Then why doesn't he hold your hand like he hold Narcissa's."

The book was closed, and placed sternly down on his lap. Looking up after a breath, Severus glared his eyes.

"I wouldn't want anything seen in public either. I'm not like that."

"What are you like, Severus?"

His glare could spark a fire and he growled through grit teeth, "I'm not gay."

"But your fucking men?"

"Shove off!" Severus was on his feet and started away when Regulus grabbed the boys sleeve/ Severus froze on the spot with his arm pulled back and his step ready to pull.

"I'm saying, you deserve something better then that, something less evil, someone who can feel."

"Regulus dropped his grip as Severus twist around sharply.

"You don't know him. You don't understand because you don't know anything."

"What don't I know?"

Severus rolled his eyes and quit right there. Regulus stayed sitting on the bench as Severus quickly made his way to the staircase with his book under arm.

Stepping up the first step, his grip took on the banister and Severus turned his head to speak over his shoulder.

"It's a phase." He whispered to Regulus, who looked up and watched Severus slip off to the dormitories.


	6. Chapter 6

**Problem Stacking Made With Blocks**

Lucius lips pressed into Severus's as his hands explored underneath the younger boys shirt. Severus gave a moan as Lucius tongue ran along the ring that looped his lip and slipped the silver through the hole before giving it a tug with his teeth with a smirk.

"God, I love your body," Lucius moaned into Severus's mouth as his fingers traced over the small lines of definition on Severus pale, thin chest on his way down to the button of his trousers. As Lucius turned the muggle phrase, Severus smirked against his lips and bit onto Lucius lower lip flesh.

At the sound footsteps approaching the common room, both boys broke apart and Lucius pushed to the other side of the couch as the form of Regulus came into the corner of Severus's eye. He wordlessly traveled across the common room to a table in the far corner without giving glace or acknowledgment.

"What are you doing here, Black?" Lucius called out.

Regulus, who hadn't paid notion to their presence, turned from having his back to them and looked at Lucius as if he were an idiot for not catching the signs to ignore each other.

"I left a few things down here and just recently had the time to come retrieve them.

"Oh well, take your time then." Lucius pushed sarcastically.

Regulus looked at Lucius blankly before flashing his eyes over Severus who looked away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize this was a fuck-for-all shag fest.. Next time I'll check the activity board so that I don't intrude on such an important event."

"What the fuck are you saying to me?" Lucius snapped standing to his feet while Severus rolled his eyes and leaned back in the couch.

"You know exactly what I'm saying, boyo. But alas I see you doing nothing but spitting your words."

Near nose to nose the two sized off in silent battle.

"Go up stairs Black, you don't understand and-"

"Oh I understand..." Regulus said with a smirk and stepped away, pulling his books under his arm and leering at Lucius dangerously.

"Go up stairs." Lucius order again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm going." He sighed as he slipped off into the shadows of the corridors to the dormitories.

Lucius turned back to Severus, who pulled himself to his feet, and turned his head away to Lucius's advance. Giving a sigh, Lucius backed off and gave Severus is stern look.

"So what, we're done?"

"Yeah."

"Well, fuck." Lucius sighed putting weight on one leg and looking around "I'm going to go get rid of this.."

"Have fun." Severus nodded as sleep started taking over his posture.

"And what are you going to do?"

Severus took two steps further before turning around and looking at Lucius.

"What do you mean?"

"What. Are you going to do?" Lucius spelled out his question.

"Lucius, I'm going to bed."

"With your puppy?"

There was a lot Severus wanted to say. He hated how the man referred to all the male Blacks the same as Sirius, and grit his teeth as he pushed the irritation down.

"No, Lucius. I'm going to bed."

"Good." Lucius said with an upturned nose.

The arrogance in Lucius snapped Severus's thin line of tolerance, and the raven haired boy took a step forward and looked into Lucius's grey eyes.

"But if I did…. What could you possibly say that will sing logic against why I shouldn't seek release other places?"

Nothing.

Lucius stared at Severus through forced hollowed eyes, and to Severus it was clear as Lucius stepped back wrapping his hands around his back and giving a slight bow.

"Do what you will Severus. My opinions are moot."

The blond was gone, most likely into the girls Dormitory, and Severus stood alone in the dark and empty common room, deciding exactly what to do next.


	7. Attack

**Attack of the Fullest.**

Class was drawl, and Severus looked over the class in front of him from his seat near the back of the room. He knew this class, he knew this material, he would ace this class and his home work was done.

His lip ring was out but his tongue still moved over the hole in thought as his quill sketched out an intricate snake as the teacher continued with what he already knew. Hearing chuckles, Severus looked up and found the noise coming from the Potter boy and his mutt friend. They were sitting next to each to each other in the far back corner of the room glancing in his direction between sniggers.

Tightening his fingers on the quill he numbed the noise and went back to his drawings.

The class eventually came to an end but before Severus could do anything, Remus Lupin slipped out from the seat a few aisles and and rushed Severus's desk, grabbing his bag and running out the door.

"Hey!" Severus was up and pushed past the crowd which slowed his way out the door. Stepping out into the hall, he whipped his head back and forth before seeing the Lupin boy turning at a run into the open grounds. Severus gnarled his teeth and started after Lupin with his fists clenching.

The Gryffindor was running full speed towards the Forbidden Forest and right when Severus passed Hagrids hut, two pairs of arms lashed out and pulled him behind a stack of logs.

"Get the fuck off me." Severus fought those who ended up to be Lucius holding him down as Regulus pulled out vials from his own satchel.

"I need to get those flea bitten faggots!" Severus yelled while giving his body another thrash.

"I know." Lucius said calmly, bringing Severus to stop and look at the vials Regulus had been holding.

"We're going to give them the fight of their lives." The dark boy chuckled handing Lucius a vial and prompting Severus to pull out a hair for both of them.

The Polyjuice took effect quickly and before long the three Snape's peeked over the brush to see Lupin had breached from the forest, looking around for Severus who should have been following, while holding the satchel out in one hand.

"Severus, go." Lucius hissed with a dark smile as Severus bounded the logs and brought the chase to recommence.

Lucius and Regulus would stay back, they would follow unnoticed and together would slip shadows until the point Lupin slowed to a jog and quickly turned to face Severus, who also slowed and immediately pulled his wand. Upon reaching the stopping point, Lucius glanced to Regulus and flicked his head signaling Regulus to place himself properly. Peering through the brush Lucius saw the tree limb move from across the opening in which they two boys stood, which was the signal Regulus was in place and Lucius pulled his wand accordingly. As James and Sirius stepped forward and into view, their wands already pulled, Lucius whispered a spell that quickly filled the area with fog , circling the Marauders as three Snapes would attack as a single form.

They would each take their own hits, but in the end the Muarders turned literal tail and bounded off into the darkness and protection of the forest, and away from the singulator form of Severus, who stood grinning in the center of the dissipating fog.

Once alone, and when Severus would think of 'once alone' he meant literally right after the event Lucius pushed him into the Prefects private quarters and locked the door behind them. Lucius's hands were running against the skin of Severus chest as he pushed the boy back into the wall roughly. In Lucius's sexual fury, Severus would love every moment and inch of Lucius, and his teeth would break the skin on his fuckbuddies neck as the taller man took him against the wall. A moan escaped his lips as the stronger older man lifted and controlled Severus's body in knee weakening ways. Lucius would go on to bring Severus to cum before he did, and the blond would bite hard into Severus's neck as his own climax was reached and his heated passion.

Lucius stepped back and Severus immediately cleaned himself up and pulled his pants up and tucked in his shirt. Lucius followed suite and turned around to look at Severus up and down as red heat sat on his pale cheeks.

."Come here." Lucius waved Severus over, who stopped at his side and flinched as the blonde placed his arm around his shoulders before pulling him in and planting a sort of kiss ontop Severus's head.

"I'll see you around." Lucius said with a stern head nod, that Severus saw straight and into Lucius's affections before giving his own nod in return as the the feeling that nagged at him only of lately, pulled him to wanting more.


End file.
